Unison
Some information lifted from the official bio. Unison is the heroic name of Vincent Hong, member of Pride High. History Vincent's family owns a construction business in L.A. He learned a lot about the business, both the technical side and the administrative side while growing up and assisting his parents. He's always gone to the best private schools. He's an only child and his parents are clingy and had much of his life planned out for him so it was with great reluctance that they allowed him to apply to Poseidon Prep, but they want him to achieve his full potential. His mutation manifested when he was eleven. He was having a particularly stressful week preparing for final exams at the school library when what he really wanted to do was attend a nearby party. He decided to sneak out a window and take a short break from studying. He came back to discover himself studying diligently, barefoot for some reason. He at first assumed it was someone who looked like him, a LOT like him. Then he discovered himself studying a different subject in another part of the library and was beginning to believe he'd cracked under the pressure. He soon discovered that he had duplicates studying for all of his exams at the same time! He looked one of them in the eye for a long moment and felt a crackle. His duplicate glowed as if white hot for a moment and vanished as he absorbed its memories. It was a troubling time for him as he tried to reconcile what was happening as well as reconcile the various memories and make sense of it all. It was stressful, but it was also really exciting as he began to realize he had the greatest tool he could imagine for meeting the many obligations expected of him. The good news is he got to go to the party and he aced every one of his exams! His coming out to his parents was particularly stressful. After a while, they became increasingly confused as they occasionally would find evidence of him being in more than one place at a time. One day his mother came home early from work unexpectedly and walked by him in the kitchen as he was fixing a sandwich only to enter his room and find him reading a school history book on the bed and also playing video games on the Internet at his desk. It was... awkward. They still don't seem comfortable talking about his unusual nature, but they seem to have accepted it out of necessity and have even developed a quiet appreciation for how productive it has made him. Powers and abilities Unison can create an exact duplicate of himself in his immediate vicinity (about 30ft radius) almost instantly, and this ability is repeatable. Each duplicate is identical to the original in every way, including having the ability to duplicate. The copies are formed mostly from air, which contains the building blocks of life (carbon). Each one can absorb another duplicate. When this happens, the body disintegrates back into its component particles and the memory of its experiences are absorbed. Until reabsorption, each duplicate is able to act as a fully functioning and separate individual. If one of his duplicates is injured, a healthy one can absorb it, effectively erasing the injury. He has yet to discover a limit to how many of him can exist at once. He can go from one to many in a very short period of time with repeated duplications. It uses some personal energy that limits him somewhat, but he's found that with rest, he can continue creating yet more. Because he can duplicate and reabsorb from a short range, he has been known to use this ability as a crude form of very short range teleportation. For instance, he can create a duplicate on a ledge that would otherwise be unreachable and then reabsorb the original. He must be able to see the spot and the intervening distance can't be blocked, e.g. a wall or door or even glass. Unison grew up speaking English primarily, but studied Mandarin and Spanish. He's an excellent student and has a hunger for knowledge. Because he can study or practice many things at the same time, he has become a sort of Jack of all trades. He has a passing knowledge of many subjects but is a master of none. He practically eats books and at least one copy of himself is almost always reading, studying, or researching some subject. He learned a lot of construction skills from his family and plans to build his own house someday. He won't need to hire anyone. He's learned the basics of many forms of martial arts and is focusing more on these now that he has decided to pursue the path of a hero. He's also extremely fit because one of him makes a point to get a vigorous workout every day. That's the one that ends up reabsorbing the others who have not been as physically active so that he retains the benefit of his workouts. Personality Vincent tends to be a social butterfly. He seems to do well in a social setting, being bubbly and friendly and generally likeable, but keeping conversations short and friendships shallow. His problems with perceptions of time and getting disoriented embarass him. He has on occasion gotten confused in conversations where someone is discussing an experience with a duplicate that he has not yet absorbed. He's very self-sufficient and he likes it that way. He tends to keep a safety bubble around himself. Intimacy issues? Perhaps. His ability can complicate things with friends. It would be all too easy to make lots of friends with his ability and then he would have obligations to all of them and would be inclined to accomodate with his ability, which concerns him as too many dupes can lead to more disorientation. Sadly, his best friend tends to be, well, himself. He frequently uses collective pronouns to describe himself like "we" or "us" even when he's in a singular form because he has grown to percieve himself as a group of people working together toward common goals. He's very close with his family, but otherwise is slow to form deep relationships with new people. Perhaps someone will manage to pierce his bubble one day, and that will be quite a feat. Unison's actual original form probably no longer exists, a secret he keeps to himself and that he is somewhat troubled about. Each dupe "feels" like the original, and the first few times he used his ability, he failed to keep track. It makes him question the nature of his existence when he thinks too hard about it. He has methods of keeping track now. External links * Official bio